Los Origenes del Abuelo KND
by Maestro Esenio Jesus
Summary: Mini Historia donde explico un posible origen de los poderes del Abuelo KND, uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie.


El Origen de los poderes del Abuelo

Fic crossover con las chicas superpoderosas. Him, el poderoso demonio de las chicas superpoderosas, comprobó que la organización de KND estaban combatiendo contra los males del mundo, necesitaba poder contrarrestarles, eso era inaceptable, los chicos del barrio combatían villanos adultos que siendo niños habían sido parte de su organización o fueron maltratados y querían desquitarse con los jóvenes, además de que sus poderes provenían de la ciencia y tecnología. Him, se dio cuenta de que no estaban capacitados para seres con poderes sobrenaturales, necesitaba quitarlos del medio. Para eso necesitaba de uno de sus agentes, un niño que venía de la familia One, una familia que ya había tenido tratos con él. El chico Benedicto había progresado en la academia del Ártico, pasando todas las pruebas. Him un día se le apareció, prometiéndole poderes que incluso superarían a los de sus antecesores, Benedicto One estaba interesado, pues aunque no le costó pasar las pruebas y entrenamiento, era consta mente burlado y mofado, en parte debido a que su familia había sido enemiga de la organización por mucho tiempo. Him, necesita a un chico que supiera mucho de la organización y no fuera un número todavía, de manera que fuera corruptible. Usando tecnología KND, y magia oscura demoniaca, Benedicto One y Him no solo mejoraron los poderes de la familia One, sino que los mejoraron. Cuando fue asignado a un número, Siglo 20, de inmediato comenzó una revolución y derroto a la organización. Habiendo fusionado sus poderes con su cuerpo, y potenciados con tecnología 2 *4 y magia oscura, sus poderes eran diferentes a los de su abuela, madre de las tres trillizas de la colina. Pues, podía volar, lanzar fuego de sus ojos, tenía poderes psíquicos como telepatía y telekinesia, capaz de transformar casas del árbol, en fábricas de tapioca, además la tecnología de KND era inútil contra él, al tener también poderes mágicos demoniacos que era totalmente desconocidos para la organización. Conquisto, el mundo y obligaba a trabajar tanto a adultos como niños, pues para él no había distinción. Temiendo que Him, lo tratara de destronar, construyo una caja de contención espectral capaz de encerrar espíritus y mantenerlos prisioneros, que escondió en la ciudad de Saltadilla, nunca tuvo mucho interés en esa ciudad, debido a que era constantemente atacada por monstruos y seres híper mega poderosos, y lo escondió en el volcán de la ciudad. Ahora ya no tenía opositores pero un día entro su hijo Benedicto Jr que le informaba que su hijo mayor Monty no solo había escapado sino que encontró un libro llamado libro KND o libro de los chicos del barrio, el libro según su hijo contenía instrucciones para crear casas secretas y luchar contra tiranía adulta, pero Benedicto padre comprendió que ese libro despertaría la esperanza para oponersele y por lo que procuró encontrarlo y destruirlo. Mientras su hijo, recluto a muchos niños cansados de su tiranía y se le opuso. Construyendo un arma guiado por el libro, des destitución de memoria y finalmente pudo derrotar a su padre borrándole sus recuerdos y poderes. Monty, era consciente de un posible regreso de su padre al poder e ideo un plan de contingencia, previendo que el Abuelo trataría de destruir el libro y los dispositivos de destitución de memoria si es que regresaba, se trasladó a América del Norte, y transporto todo lo que había en la guarida casa de las tácticas y creo su casa encima del libro, además de que instalo un código en la cámara recuperadora, de manera que podría configurar el rayo a destitución en caso de que fueran destituidas. Mientras, Benedicto Jr quien había visto como su hermano derroto al Abuelo, pudo despertar sus poderes hereditarios basados en el fuego, pero eran inferiores a los de su padre al no tener esa conexión de magia y ciencia. Él también se trasladó a América del Norte, procurando seguir los pasos de su padre y también luchando con la organización nueva que encabezaba su hermano mayor. Monty One también viajo a Saltadilla, donde pudo reclutar, a un niño llamado John Utonio que poseía un habilidad muy grande en la ciencia e invenciones, y que había sido rescatado de un mono por unas niñas capaces de volar y eso le inspiró a ser científico, Monty le permitió ingresar en su equipo y le pidió ayuda para construir el módulo de recuperación de memoria, basados en los datos del libro KND, así como planos para una base lunar, para vigilar las actividades delictivas de villanos adultos y monitorear a los equipos knd de todo el mundo, donde también instalaron un módulo oculto de destitución de memoria en la cámara recuperadora. También, Cero permitió que las niñas pudieran ingresar en la organización. Him mucho años más tarde fue despertado, cuando las chicas superpoderosas y mojo jojo construyeron el laboratorio observatorio en la cima, Him encontró en la ciudad un lugar para poder alimentarse de emociones negativas y de los destrozos causados por monstruos y criminales, todo eso solo lo fortalecía más.


End file.
